Sound Soul, Dripping Malice
by HaremKing666
Summary: Can a soul filled with hatred still be deemed sound? Follow Malice as he journeys through his life at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, discovering the truth hidden within it's walls and the truth about himself.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater, that honour goes to Atsushi Okubo.**

Talking:  
 _Thinking:  
_ **Kishin talking:**

 _ **Kishin thinking:**_

 _"A Sound soul, resides in a sound body and a sound mind. But if the soul is filled with a strong emotion, can it really be deemed a sound soul? What if an emotion such as hatred were to overflow from a persons soul? Would their soul still be sound? Or would the persons soul be drowned in the darkness?"_

 _The moon shone bright over Death City, it's twisted, sadistic grin illuminating the cobbled streets and areas of the city. The night had a peaceful air to it as most of the denizens of Death City were fast asleep in their beds, but some were out enjoying the night._

 _One such denizen was a little boy, only 4 years old, playing ever happily in his sand box, smiling happily. He ws broken from his playing, however, when a loud crashing sound was heard and when the boy looked up, he saw trees flying away and crashing down as out of the forest bounded a huge creature._

 _It's body was as black as obsidian with glowing yellow eyes that pierced the night and vicious, sharp claws and fangs and behind it's massive body, were 13 swishing tails that knocked at the trees behind it as the beast howled. The boy had never seen such a vicious wolf before._

 _Shouting and bright lights were seen behind the wolf as it looked over it's shoulder and then bounded towards the boy, claws and fares bared as it pounced at the screaming boy, who began to ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. It was to no avail as the wolf jumped at the boy and..._

 _The boy woke up on his back, in some sort of dark room which he could not see due to the huge light overhead, blinding him. He tried to sit, to get up, only to fing his arms and legs restrained by straps coming form the operating table that he was lying on and he soon began to panic._

 _A shadow loomed over the boy, holding a scalpel that glinted in the light and whose face was masked by the shadows except for two white circles where the eyes were, glasses that had caught the light. As the figure loomed closer with the scalpel in one hand and a mask for sleeping gas in the other, the boy began to squirm and cry out with fear, "No! No, don't...don't do this to me," he began to tear up as the mask was put onto his face-_

THUD!

The occupant of the bed fell to the floor with a loud thud as he had slept and now was sat up straight, sweating fiercely as he panted heavily, his dream still fresh in his mind. Rubbing his head, the man walked to his bathroom and began to wash his face, looking in the mirror aftwards as he tried to calm from his dream, his face dripping with sweat and water.

He had spikey short hair that ended halfway down the back of his neck and which was in a seirous mess of bed head. He had pale skin and a masculine face, on which a long stitch was going down the left side of his face from his forhead, down through his eye, both of which were a deep hazel, and ending on his cheek near his mouth. He rubbed his finger down it slowly, a habit that he had when thinking.

After a shower to wake himself up, he went down stairs where he found his friend and housemate Calcifer, lying on the sofa, watching TV. Rolling his eyes at the morning cartoons that Calcifer was watching, the man swiped up the remote and changed the channel over to the Death City News, angering Calcifer as he sat up straight and glared over the couch, "Malice! C'mon man i was watching that!

Malice chuckled at his friends annoyance and put on a white apron as he began to make breakfast, "I wan't to keep up with current events Cal, you know that's important," Malice said, making Calcifer frown but sigh in acceptance as he watched Malice prepare breakfast, a bored look on his face.

Calicer had long black hair that ended at the middle of his back and was spiked out wildly all the way down as if it was the mane of a wild animal. His eyes were the colour of molten gold, a warm amber, and were piercing, yet joyful, and he had black bags under his eyes, making him have the look of someone who was constantly tired. An unusual thing about him, however, was that he had sharp fangs and black claws extending from his fingertips.

Sniffing the air, his mouth began to water as he eagerly awaited the breakfast that Malice was making and rushed to sit at the table, just as Malice was preparing it. Seeing his friend so excited, Malice smiled and shook his head as he placed the plates on the table and sat down beginning to eat.

They began their walk to the academy, Malice with his hands behind his head and Calcifer with his hands in his pockets. Malice was wearing a red shirt underneath a white coat that went down to his waist and grey jeans with a chain attached to his belt loop that connected to another belt loop at the back of his jeans and on his feet were a pair of Death City Converse, which wer eblack and white with the Death City skull on the left and right sides, respectively.

Calcifer was wearing a grey hoode that had rips and tears at it, as if some wild animal had gotten to it, and black jeans that had rips at the knees and were torn at the bottom of the legs, as if someone had ripped them carelessly, and, unlike Malice, he was barefoot, showing feet with black claws on the toes.

They soon came to a very tall flight of steps and when they had walked to the top, there was the academy that they go to: the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, for short. It was a school for humans who could turn into all sorts of weapons, and for the meisters that wielded those weapons, to learn how to work together in order to make the weapons as strong as they could and, given enough hard work and effort, even possibly turn the weapon into a Death Scythe, a weapon wielded by the headmaster of the school, Lord Death.

The school was made up of a giant cylinder shaped building that had black walls lined with white, giving the buidling the look of a multilayered cake. In a square around the main building, for giant towers the same colour as the main building stood like a border for the central building, all linked by a circular wall that went around the main central building in a circle, these towers were each tipped with a roof that was as red as blood. On the front of the main building, there were 3 giant skulls, each with circular holes for eyes and a nose, with the skull in the middle extending down to form an archway over the entrance and within the eyes and nose of this skull, 3 huge, blood red spikes extended outwords.

Connected to the central building there were 6 other towers with red roofs, standing wall to wall with the central building, forming a sort of castle. Jutting out from the central castle, multiple giant candles were extending outwards, their wicks ablaze with fire and right above the central complex, between the two tallest towers within the central complex, 3 big, black orbs floated in an upside down triangle shape, in the same formation as the eyes and nose on the skulls.

After taking time to marvel at the academy's design, Malice and Calicfer continued on inside, finding the hallways empty and devoid of life. Malice looked up and down the hallway and then cursed loudly, "Fuck, late again. Sid is gonna kill us," he said, making Calcifer shrug as they continued on to their class, which was class Crescant moon. They eased the door open and peeked inside, seeing their teacher was preoccupied and tried to sneak to their seats, but both jumped when their teacher called out to them.

Sid Barret was a dark skinned, muscular man, who had black hair that was in neat cornrows that ended down at the back of his neck and dark eyes. He was wearing a white headband, with the kanji for the world "hole" on the front, a black tank top, black jeans with a chain attached and white sneakers. On his shoulders were the kanji for "death" and underneath that was an arrow standing for "Person". He was NOT looking happy.

"Malice, Calcifer. You two are late again, what's the excuse this time?" he impaitently asked them, with which Calcifer shrugged and looked at Malice as the boy in question rubbed his head and grinned, "We bumped into a couple of cute girls and just HAD to try and get their numbers?" Sid shook his head and glared at the two, "Riiiight. Tell you what, show me that you got their numbers and i'll let it slide this time," he said, a sly grin spreading across his face as Malice and Calcifer tensed up, clearly proving that it WAS just an excuse.

Having had enough, Sid pointed at their seats and snapped his finger, "Just go and sit down, now," he ordered, with them obeying silently. When they had sat down in their seats, Sid looked at the class and smirked, "Since Malice and Calicfer were late, AGAIN, one of them will refresh our memories on the goal of this academy." Calcifer groaned at this and Malice just sighed standing up, "The DWMA exists to train weapons and meisters to use their abilities for the betterment of mankind and so that they can sucessfully work together. The weapons and meisters use their skills to combat kishin, demons who have strayed from the path and consumed human souls. It is the task of the weapon and meister to combat these demons, consume 99 of their souls and a witch soul, so that the weapon can be created into a Death Scythe, a weapon used by Lord Death himself."

Sid nodded at Malice's right answer and shook his head, "Correct. Now if only you could sucessfully get to class on time," he stated making the class chuckle as Malice and Calcifer sat there groaning. After class, Malice and Calcifer headed to the job board, a huge board on a wall that showed jobs to hunt down kishin that students could undertake to try and increase the number of kishin souls they had, to see if there were any jobs they could take.

After finding a job that satsfied them, Malice and Calicfer had to wait until it was night time to hunt down their target. "So what is the kishin we are looking for?" Calcifer asked as they perched on a rooftop overlooking the streets to get a good view of their target, "Our target is a kishin named Frederick Krugur. He is a kishin that only targets children, stealing into the houses to take them from their beds," Malice explained.

They both tensed when their eyes locked onto their prey, stalking the streets, sniffing at the houses to decide which one he should sneak into tonight. The kishin's head looked like it was all burnt, as if someone had thrown it into a fire, and it's clothes were tattered, the red jumper it wore looking disshevelled and ruined. It had 5 long claws on the fingers of it's right hand and on the other the nails were long and dirty just like the nails on its bare feet.

Malice and Calcifer dropped down in fornt of it, making the creature jump, "Frederick Krugur, you have commited atrocities by hunting the souls of children and now your soul will be mine," Malice stated as he nodded to Calcifer, who jumped backwards, glowing with black light, and split into two, appearing in Malice's hands as black gauntlets with a skull on the back of them that was the same skull as the academy, with a rounded head and 3 spikes going down for a mouth and 3 holes in the shape of a triangle to be the eyes and nose. Extending from the knuckles were 3 long silver claws that were curved like the fangs of a beast.

Sensing that the boy was a threat, the kishin ran at him, clawed hand raised ready to strike, but Malice side stepped and kicked the kishin in the temple. Growling with anger, the kishin launched at Malice, claws and nails swinging wildly, as the boy jumped back and to the side to avoid the strikes, luring the kishin to an alley behind them. With a roar, the kishin lunged forward, but Malice jumped over it and slashed down it's back, making an x of claw marks appear on the creatures body, and back kicked the demon into the alley.

Recovering from the attack, the kishin turned around, ready to lunge at the boy once more, only for Malice to jump forward, slashing left and right at the kishin, until, with a final slash, the kishin was cut into two. It's body turned black and dissappeared, leaving behind a floating orb that was blood red in colour with some brownish red patches on it, it was the kishin's soul.

Calcifer turned back to normal and grabbed the soul, proceeding to put it into his mouth where he swallowed it whole, sighing with satisfaction. Malice grinned at his friend and put his thumb up, "Mission complete, let's conact lord death to report in," he said walking to a nearby shop window. He breathed on the window, fogging it up, and began to write numbers while chanting, "42 42 564, when you want to knock on death's door." When the chant was finished, ripples appeared on the window and then the image of Lord Death appeared within the window.

He was tall and was covered in a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges and was wearing a comical sort of mask that was completely whie with a rounded head and 3 spikes gowing down at the bottom and on the front of this mask were 3 black holes in the form of an upside down triangle, representing eyes and a nose. Instead of normal hands, he was wearing giant, white foam hands, one of which he had raised in greeting.

"Hello, hello good to see ya," he said in greeting, making Malice and Calcifer smirk at the comical voice he had, but Malice tampered it down and had a serious look, "This is Malice and Calcifer reporting in, our 90th kishin soul has been recovered," he reported, getting a nod from Lord Death, "Well done Malice. You finished that job quite quickly, your father would be proud of you."

Frowning, Calcifer looked at Malice, knowing full well how Malice felt about his father, but was surpised when Malice merely shrugged, "Ah well, who needs his praise," he said nonchalantly. Lord Death tilted his head but let the matter drop, he knew it wasn't wise to tlak more about it, "In any rate, you two are free to go home now. Good job," he said, pride evident in his voice as the image disappeared.

Satisfied that their job went well, they both headed for home. Meanwhile in another part of Death City, a strange man was sat in a patchwork lab, the light from his computer glinting off of his glasses as he looked at the stats for his next experiment, "There is a good chance i'll run into HIM in this next experiment," he said as he puffed smoke from a cigarette and grinned, "Let's see how much he has grown."

 **chapter end**

 **Sorry if this is short, i always like to keep my first chapter short so i can focus on introducing the main character(s) first before i get more indepth, i hope you all like it.**

 **Can you all guess who this mysterious man is? Who is he talking about?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Kepp those souls tasty!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a face from the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body. If the soul is filled with hatred, can the soul still be deemed a sound soul? What if an emotion such as hatred were to overflow from a person's soul? Would their soul still be sound? Or would the person's soul be drowned in the darkness?"

Malice's alarm clock rang loudly, waking the boy from his slumber as he sat up yawning. After he and Calcifer had their breakfast, they walked to the academy, wondering what would happen today and whether or not they would be able to get the other 10 souls they needed, 9 more kishin and 1 witch soul, to make a Death Scythe.

They managed to get to class on time, only to find that Sid wasn't there, which they thought was stranger, and proceeded to their seats where Malice looked to his right. Next to him was a girl called Maka Albarn, a girl who wore a typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She had ash blond hair that she had styled into two pigtails at either side of her head and green eyes.

Next to her was her partner, Soul Eater. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a prominent sweatband that had a sticker with his name on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He was wearing a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his fanged teeth. He also had spiky Grey hair and crimson eyes and on his face was his usual lazy expression.

Malice smiled at them and leant on his left elbow, looking at them, "So, I heard you guys fucked up the witch soul. Guessing Lord Death confiscated your souls huh? That's rough guys," he said when he received nods from them. Calcifer leaned over and flashed them a fanged grin, "Yea, you guys will make a Death Scythe soon," he reassured them.

Soul sighed and grinned at them, "Yea, you're right. A cool guy like me wouldn't get down like this anyway, right Maka?" he asked his partner who just sat there reading her book, ignoring him. "Ouch, what did you do this time Soul?" Malice asked Soul, who just raised an eyebrow at his partner, "That cat I told you about, the one called Blair who is a cat with an insane amount of magical power and came turn human, she snuck into my room this morning and squished her boobs onto my face. Maka, naturally, walks in and sees us, proceeding to kick me out of my window," he explained to Malice and Calcifer, who winced in sympathy.

Soul snorted, "Now she is just ignoring me and read her dumb, boring book-," he was cut off from talking when all of a sudden, Maka had closed her book and slammed the side onto Soul's head, leaving an imprint of the books spine and smoke coming from the wound that her "Maka Chop" had caused. Malice blinked, looking at the girl, and whistles, "Wow, that's quite a chop. Poor guy," he said, with Calcifer nodding in agreement.

Soul looked up from the desk and looked over at the three of them, "Say, did you guys hear what happened to Sid?" he asked them, getting a shake of their heads to which Soul continued, "Well, he got killed recently," he said, making Malice swear loudly and Calcifer shake his head in sadness as Soul continued, "Thing is though, there is a rumour that he was found dead with a statue of liberty statue sticking out of his head. The rumour also says that someone brought him back as a zombie, a zombie who, "he turned to Maka, teeth bared and tongue hanging out, "HAS A HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS FOREHEAD!,"he yelled at her, getting another Maka Chop for his prank.

It was then that the classroom door opened and a man in basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt in which remained tucked in, a black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes. His tie was black and in the shape of a cross and on the collar of his shirt, on either side, was a small black cross, matching his tie. He had red shoulder length hair and blue eyes and had a young look of early thirties.

"Alright class settle down. I'm not gonna bother taking attendance and if anyone thinks the bell decides when class is over, they're dead wrong, I'M THE ONE who decides when class is over, you all got that? Good," he announced clearly, hiking a thumb at himself as he stared bright eyed up, due to the rows of desks going up higher and higher into the room, at Maka. Soul raised an eyebrow, "Uhh Maka? Is it just me or is your weird dad staring right at us?" he asked, with Maka groaning and shaking her head, "I hope not."

Soul leaned over the desk and called down to Maka's father, who was Lord Death's current Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn, "Hey, what's going on Death Scythe? Why have we got you?" he asked. Spirit looked down at the register as he spoke clearly in response, "I'm just filling in for Sid until they can find a replacement and that is PROFESSOR Death Scythe to you. Now let's take attendance."

Getting a vein in his head anime style, Soul glared down at Spirit, "I thought you said you wasn't gonna take attendance?" he called down. Spirit waved his hand to the side as he grinned, "I won't take attendance for the guys but I think I'll do it for the ladies," he said making Maka, Soul, Malice and Calcifer cringe, "You are such a fucking creep, you know that?!" Soul yelled.

Spirit glared at him and proceeded to write down Soul's grade next to his name on the register, "For today, you get the lowest grade possible, "he said as he wrote down a capital E. He then turned his back to them and raised his head, remembering something, "Oh yea. Lord Death wants Maka, Soul, Malice and Calcifer to report to the Death Room right now.

The four of them soon found themselves knocking on the door to the Death Room, a black metal door with gold lining the body and a thick golden skull handle, and proceeded to enter when they were granted permission. As they walked down the hallway to where Lord Death was, a hallway that was lined with red Japanese Shinto Arches, one after another down the long hallway and around them was nothing but a blue sky background with clouds and adjacent to the concrete pathway they were following, tombstones could be seen lining the floor in random rows.

"ASSASSIN'S RULE NUMBER 1: SILENCE. DISSOLVE INTO THE DARKNESS AND STILL YOUR BREATHING. WAIT FOR YOUR TARGET TO LET DOWN THEIR GUARD. ASSASSIN'S RULE NUMBER 2: TRANSDIMENSIAL THINKING. TUNE INTO YOUR TARGETS. PREDICT HIS THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS. ASSASSIN'S RULE NUMBER 3: STRIKE BEFORE YOUR TARGET IS AWARE OF YOUR PRESENCE." This is what the four of them heard being shouted as they looked up at the source with raised eyebrows.

Standing on one of the Shinto Arches was a loud boy holding a Kusarigama, two scythes connected with a chain on the handles, and grinning like an idiot as he dropped down to the ground. He had bright, blue spiky hair with the spikes sticking in out in the manner similar to that of a star and green eyes.

He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from, the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He also wore similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets could also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hands, he wore grey fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and had a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. On his feet were basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot.

Malice smirked and held his hand up sideways to the boy, "Hey Black Star. Failing at being an assassin again?" he asked the boy, who just laughed out loud, grabbing Malice's hand in greeting, "Nah, on my last job I rocked the show and took centre stage HAHAHA." A sigh was then heard, "Unfortunately, we didn't collect any souls," a soft voice stated as his weapon appeared in a flash of yellow light.

She was a tall girl wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots and a sash that looked similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps that wrapped around her waist twice and hung down diagonally from right to left. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and kind, indigo eyes.

"Let me guess Tsubaki, instead of actually BEING an assassin Black Star just jumped around like a loud idiot and focused on "putting on a show". Am I right?" Malice asked the woman. Tsubaki just closed her eyes smiling softly, "umm well kinda, but he does try his best when it comes down to it" she said, trying not to put her partner in a bad light as they continued walking down the hall.

They eventually came to a huge room with the same blue sky look and tombstones as the hallway and in the middle was a circular platform with a large ornate mirror standing there. Heading to the mirror, Malice wrote Death's number on it and soon Lord Death appeared in the Mirror. "Kishin weapon meister Malice here sir," Malice stated, "Scythe meister Maka here sir," Maka stated, "Shadow weapon meister Black Star here sir," Black Star stated.

"Hello Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. Now as I understand it Maka and Black star, the pair of you currently have zero souls correct?" he asked them, making Maka groan and Black Star nod, not seeming to care as Lord Death continued, "With that being the case, the two of you will take remedial lessons." Maka's eyes widened as her jaw dropped a little, "Those lessons that stupid people take?!" she asked, shocked.

Malice hiked a thumb at the two and raised an eyebrow, "I can understand Black Star needing them but why Maka and Soul?" he asked, making Soul and Calcifer laugh out loud and Black Star glare at the now grinning Malice. Chuckling at the joke also, Lord Death raised a hand, finger pointing up, and explained, "These remedial lessons will enable them to get what can only be guessed as a very strong Soul. This lesson will have them going to find our old teacher Sid," he explained.

Calcifer raised an eyebrow, "Wait, that rumour about Sid getting turned into a zombie was true?" he asked, making Lord Death nod, "Yes and now that he is freed from the fear of death, he wants others to experience the same freedom that he now has," he explained making Soul frown, "That's fucked up."

"It is my hope, that if you confront Sid, he could lead you to the person who turned him into a zombie," he explained, making Maka nod in understanding, "You want us to take care of this person?" she asked, receiving a nod from Lord Death. Malice crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow," Then why am I here?" he asked, making Lord Death look at him, "I want you to accompany them on this lesson. There is something I want you to learn and this lesson is the perfect opportunity for you to learn it."

This made Malice wary but he just shrugged it off as Lord Death continued, "I must tell you as well, if any of you fail these lessons…you will be expelled," he stated, making their eyes widen in shock. Hours later, they were at the Hook Cemetery, a place with sharp, rusty hooks hanging from the trees and the sign at the gates, looking at Sid's grave, but the group wasn't doing so good. Maka was against a tree, groaning about how "she thought she was a good student" and "she didn't think she should be expelled", Soul was walking around, screaming for Sid to "Get out here" so they could kick his ass, with Black Star soon joining Soul, saying they should piss on Sid's grave.

Malice tensed up, sensing something approaching, when all of a sudden a blue hand burst out of the ground and grabbed Maka's leg, holding her up into the air as the owner of the hand rose out of the ground. Sid's skin now had a bluish tone and his face was composed of a flat, piggish nose, with pupiless white eyes and a mouth that persistently displayed his top and bottom teeth. Despite being undead, he still retained the full extent of both his hair and physical build.

He was wearing the same clothes as before, except the top he wore now bore the number 23 and had the word zombies underneath the number. He looked at them as he held Maka," Have you come to be free of the fear of death?" he asked them, receiving a snort from Calcifer, "No thanks, I would rather not be maggot food." Soul then jumped towards Sid, turning into his weapon form as he did, and stabbed into the ground next to Sid, causing him to jump away dropping Maka, who then proceeded to hold Souls handle and hold him with both hands.

His weapon form was a scythe with a long steel handle, a blade that had a pattern of a zigzag on it with the top spikes of the pattern black and the bottom red. At the top of the handle was a blood red eye, just like Souls, and next to it hanging on the edge of the handle top was a bit of metal that had 3 holes in it.

With a grunt, Sid grabbed his tombstone and lifted it up out of the ground and hefted it over his shoulder, "Ding dong, dong ding. Class has started, that's the kind of man I was, always starting class on time. By the end of the second bell…you will die, "he stated ominously. Malice held his hand out, "Calcifer, sword mode," he said, getting a nod from calcifer as he disappeared in black light and appeared in Malice's hand as a sword with a long blade with the base of the blade extending from the mouth of a snarling wolf head that served as the guard of the sword and a black handle.

Black Star had Tsubaki turn into her ninja blade mode, where she took the form of a small dagger, and proceeded to charge at Sid, swinging the dagger downward as he jumped at Sid, only for Sid to swing his tombstone and knock Black Star away. Malice then appeared behind Sid and swung his sword at his back, but Sid blocked with the base of his tombstone and swung it at Malice's head, smacking him away, just as Maka ran at him, swinging her scythe in a circle, only for Sid to once again block with his tombstone and swing it to knock her away.

"Fucking hell, how tough is this guy?!" Malice asked out loud, he was getting slightly frustrated at how easily Sid was beating them, "When he was alive Sid was a three star meister, the highest rank of meisters," Maka explained, making Calcifer swear loudly, "Shit, so us one stars can't do shit," he said. Standing straight, Sid swung his tombstone and hefted it onto his shoulder once more, "Sid is a knife meister, yet he swings that tombstone as if it was an extension of him," Maka stated, making Malice run at Sid, sword raised to strike, "Then we just separate him from the tombstone," he suggested.

Sid blocked the swing of the sword, but was unprepared for the kick that Malice launched at his head. After recovering from the kick, he grabbed Malice's leg, only for Malice to plant his hand onto the ground and swing the other leg at Sid's side, the kick looking successful as Sid let go of his tombstone to grab Malice's other leg. Malice's smirk dropped, however, when Sid swung him around and threw him against a huge tombstone, which the boy kicked off of and landed on the ground in front of Sid , and then grabbed his own tombstone once more, "That was a good attack Malice. You almost had me there."

While Sid was distracted, Black Star ran up behind him, "Speed Star" he stated as his speed increased and he came within inches of Sid's front, since Sid had turned around after hearing the boy, and launched a kick right into his solar plexus, causing Sid to fly back, grunting with the pain. He soon recovered, landing on his feet and jumped over Black Star, his tombstone pointing down, "Living End" he called as he slammed the tombstone down onto Black Stars head face up, slamming the boy to the ground, "Ding dong, dong ding. Second period is starting, why don't you kids just let me kill you already? You will be free from the fear of death," he offered.

Malice appeared behind him, sword swinging sideways at Sids back, which Sid blocked with the tombstone, and then, as soon as Sid turned around, barged his shoulder into Sids front, launching him back, and then followed up by kicking twice to raise Sid up and then planted his hand on the ground and sent both feet up, launching Sid high into the air. "Be free from the fear of death!" Sid called out as he pointed his Tombstone down and slammed down towards Maka, causing a dust cloud to form, and when they could see them, they saw that Maka had narrowly avoided the tombstone by going upright on her hands and bending her legs forward on either side of the tombstone so that it narrowly missed her.

Maka glared at him, "We need fear to keep us alive, having fear gives us the courage to continue pressing forward despite the fear. FEAR MAKES US STRONGER," she announced and rolled backwards, her feet hitting Sids face as she did so, and stood straight. "Ding dong, dong ding. Second period is over. You are all dead," Sid stated as Maka gripped Soul tighter, "Hey Soul? Let's try that technique," she suggested and Souls voice could be heard from the scythe as he replied, "We haven't mastered that yet, but fuck it worth a shot."

Maka closed her eyes, focusing, and both she and Soul called out "Soul Resonance" as their soul wavelengths synchronised, with Makas Soul growing larger and the blade of the scythe beginning to glow blue. The glow soon grew brighter and expanded over the blade, creating a glowing, ethereal scythe blade that was 3 times the size of the normal scythe blade and had a crack half way that looked like some sort of smile and the blood red eye that was on the scythe handle. "The legendary scythe technique, Witch Hunter," she called out as she swung the scythe towards Sid….and slipped on the ground, sending a shock wave to the side of Sid instead, almost cutting Black Star and Malice in half, with Black Star jumping out of the way and Malice stopping the shock wave in its tracks by holding up his sword sideways and pushing against it, making the attack disappear.

Black Star glared at Maka, "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO GO FOR ME?!" he yelled to the girl who just rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly, "Hehe…oops my bad." Malice just blinked in amazement that Maka knew the Witch Hunter, "You are surprised at that too, huh Malice?" Calcifer asked from within the sword, getting a nod from Malice. Sid was amazed too, but his amazement was short lived when Black Star had Tsubaki turn into her Kusarigama mode, and struck at Sid, who dove underground to avoid it.

Black Star then stood there, waiting and listening for Sid, as he planned his next move. He didn't have long to wait when Sid appeared out of the ground, giving Black Star the opening he was looking for, as he threw one of the scythes to the side, where it moved along the air and finally stopped, with the chain of the Kusarigama forming the shape of a star. "Trap Star," Black Star stated as he held up his hand in the form of a hand sign and, with a grin, the chain wrapped around Sid, trapping him within it, unfortunately it also trapped Maka and Soul too, both were NOT happy about that.

"What the hell Black Star?! Why did you capture me too?!" Maka yelled at Black Star, who just stood there laughing, "It's not my fault you were in the way and got caught, haha" he said laughing. Malice shook his head as he walked up to Sid and the others, with Calcifer appearing next to him in his human form once more, "Now tell us Sid, who brought you back and where are they?" he demanded of the zombie.

Sid led them to another part of Death City, to an area that was empty except for a lone house and when Malice saw this house he tensed up, with Calcifer looking at him in concern, "Shit! The last time he was here, he was running from this place," he thought as he continued to watch his friend's reaction, hoping that he would be alright.

The house was a very large, blocky and slate grey-coloured building with multiple structures that made the building appear like a mix between a house's and a hospital building's architecture with all of the house being surrounded by a grey wall. This wall had gap for the entrance, but on the ends of it, had two upward pointing arrows. The whole building and walls had stitches running across them giving them the appearance that the house was patchwork. One of the structures of the house was a tower that was in the shape of an arrow pointing upward and the building had windows randomly placed all over it. Dead trees surrounded the patchwork house, with branches that ended in arrow points.

Malice turned from the house and grabbed the chain holding Sid, pulling the zombie to face him, and glared right into his face, "Don't FUCK with me Sid! What the FUCK did you bring us here for?!" he demanded. Tsubaki eased towards Malice and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Easy Malice. What's wrong? Do you know this place?" she asked him, he had a look on his face that she had never seen before…a look of pure hatred.

Calcifer held his friends over shoulder, "C'mon bud, let him down. It won't help things will it?" he suggested to his friend, who just sighed and dropped Sid hard onto the ground, "Let's just get this shit over with, I don't wanna be here more than I have to," Malice stated. They all turned to the red double doors of the building as they opened and a sound like wheels rolling on the ground came from the darkness within the house. "What do you think is gonna come out?" Soul asked the group, with none of them saying anything except for Malice, who glared at the darkness, "Something vile. Something nasty and despicable. A monster that doesn't care who it hurts," he stated, with Calcifer frowning at that, "This isn't good. His hatred for this person is starting to show."

"That sounds scary," Tsubaki said, as she began to look worried about what would come out, but was as surprised as the rest of them, when a man sitting backwards on a chair with wheels hit the door frame and fell down onto his ass. They just blinked staring as the man stood up, twisted a screw in his head until it clicked, and then told them he was going to try that again, dragging the chair back inside.

Maka looked at the others, "Should we do something?" she asked, but Tsubaki looked at her, "Wouldn't it be kind of rude to interrupt?" Black Star crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "I kinda wanna see what happens next," he said but Malice just put his hand sin his pockets and looked away glaring, "I couldn't really give a fuck about the guy," he said, making Calcifer frown at him once more.

They heard the rolling sound once more but were not surprised when the guy appeared again…and fell on his ass just like before. Malice sighed, finally looking at the guy, and continued to glare at him, "This is pretty fucking pathetic," he said, making them all raise their eyebrows at his change in attitude. The man stood up and sat on his chair backwards, facing them as he leant on the back of the chair.

The man had silver-grey hair, large and round glasses, and a handsome face. Going through his head was a large screw-in bolt, which they regarded with creeped out looks. He was wearing a white lab coat, a dark jumper underneath it with a grey patch stitched through the middle, giving the jumper a patchwork look, dark trousers and white shoes. Along his clothes and face were stitches, as if he had been experimenting on himself, giving him the look of a rag doll or something.

The man looked at them with the moonlight catching of his glasses, "Well, students from the DWMA it seems," he said as he looked at Maka and Soul, "I see a light blue soul that is very hard working and serious and a yellow soul that is sarcastic and rather twisted," he observed as Maka crossed her arms over chest, feeling creeped out that he was staring at their souls.

Black Star laughed, "Damn that's a boring conversation. Make it interesting and talk about me haha," he said, laughing as the man looked at him, "Your blue soul is very self-absorbed and wild. It must be hard to find a partner who can stabilise with such a soul," he speculated. Having had enough, Black Star ran at him and launched a kick at his head, only for the man to spin on his chair, blocking it with his arm, and then responding with a punch to Black Stars jaw, sending the boy flying and causing Tsubaki to cry out his name.

The man looked at her, "Ah, you are the wild one's partner. You have a kind, co-operative yellow soul with plenty of room to accept people," he stated, making her frown. It was then that the man noticed the souls of Malice and Calcifer. First he looked at Calcifer's soul, "This black soul is like the wild one. It too is wild but it is calmer and it has a fierce sense of loyalty," the man observed, making Calcifer raise an eyebrow.

When the man looked at Malice's soul, however, he tensed up, "This red soul is an interesting soul. It is a kind, quiet soul that has the desire to get stronger, but it's dripping with hatred. Also..it seems that this soul also has part of the black soul connected to it, as if they were one and the same," the man observed, causing everyone to look at Malice and Calcifer with confusion. Malice glared at the man, his hatred evident in his hazel eyes, "Yea you would know all about that wouldn't you, Franken Stein," Malice said to the man who sat up straight, turning that screw in his head, "I see you still cling to the past Malice, that isn't good for you, you know?"

As he turned that screw, Stein looked at Malice with interest, ignoring the looks of curiosity that the others were giving the two, obviously wondering what went on between Stein and Malice, "So, you still haven't forgiven me for that?" Stein asked the boy, who just clenched his fist tight and continued his glaring, "You experimented on me when I was FOUR FUCKING YEARS OLD! I'm feeling VERY FUCKING FORGIVING ABOUT IT," he yelled sarcastically, making Stein tense but resumed the turning of his screw, ignoring the looks of revulsion that he was getting from the others.

Finally, Stein stopped turning the screw with a resounding click and raised his head to look at them all, "Now that I have obtained the necessary data, these remedial lessons can start," he said, making them tense up. Malice held out his hand for Calcifer, "Calcifer, Greatsword mode," he said to his partner, who nodded and disappeared in black light and reappeared in Malice's hands as a 2 handed sword.

The sword was a rather peculiar sword. The handle of it was in the middle of the swords body, a snarling wolf head was arching over and underneath it, making the handle look like it was lodged in the wolf's mouth. The body of the sword was a reddish brown, the colour of dried blood, and had an eye just above the handle that was the same as Calcifer's glowing eyes, the colour of molten gold, and was blinking as if it was alive. The long blade of the sword extended upward from the body, giving the sword great length.

Maka charged forward with Soul in his scythe form and swung at Stein, but he just spun on his chair and kicked her away. Malice followed suit and jump at Stein for a downward slash, only for Stein to spin on his chair and raise his foot up to block the strike, using the other foot to kick Malice away. "Damn, this guy is tough. He didn't even have to get off of that chair to counter us," Soul said from his weapon form.

Malice nodded, glaring at Stein, "He graduated the DWMA as the strongest meister in the history of the academy. He doesn't even need a weapon to fight," he explained. Maka attempted to attack him again, but this time Stein grabbed the blade of her scythe and electricity surged as he sent his soul wavelength through the blade, causing Soul to turn back to his human form. "How...how did he do that?" Maka asked, shocked that her and Soul's soul wavelengths were disrupted by one attack.

"He can use project his soul wavelength out and use it for various things, disrupting wavelengths being one of them," he explained. Stein then grabbed Maka by one of her pigtails from behind and held her close as he rolled her shirt up, drawing lines on her stomach, "Now, where should I make the first cut to dissect you. Or maybe I should just turn your skin into sandpaper," he pondered. It was then that Black Star launched at Stein from behind, bare handed, and smacked his elbow into Stein's back, "Black Star Big Wave," he called as energy engulfed them, with yellow pulsing symbols appearing.

Black Star was puzzled when Stein just stood there, appearing to not be bothered about the attack, and looked over his shoulder at Black Star, who looked shocked, "Why didn't that work?" Malice looked at Black Star, "His soul is very flexible. Once he has recognised the wavelength of a soul, he can attune his own wavelength to the same as that soul, hence why your attack did nothing," he explained to the now pissed off Black Star.

Stein then quickly turned and put both his hands by either side of Black Star's head, Malice began to shout a warning to Black Star, but was too late as electricity surged from Stein's hands and gave Black Star's head a nasty shock, with Black Star falling down to lie on his back, apparently dead. Pissed off at this, Soul rushed forward, arm turned into a scythe blade, and was poised to attack Stein, but he was interrupted by Maka, who was sat on the ground, paralysed with fear as she saw Stein's soul, light blue and 10 times the size of their souls, complete with a ghostly screw going through the soul..

Malice noted Maka's fear and nodded, "She can see his soul just like i can. His soul is vastly larger than ours as his power," he explained, gripping Calcifer tightly as he rushed at Stein, who was just waiting for Maka to stand back up Soul gripped Maka's arm and grit his teeth, "Look over there Maka. Before Malice attacked him, he was standing there, waiting patiently for you to finish this tantrum of yours," he said, making Maka look at him, "C'mon, we can do this," he said holding his hand out.

Smiling her fear away, Maka took his hand and stood up, grabbing Soul as he turned into his weapon form and she spun him around. Closing her eyes, Maka and soul synced their wavelengths, "Soul Resonance," and the scythe blade began to glow the familiar glow of the Witch Hunter technique. **"Witch Hunter,"** she called as she swung the scythe at Stein, she was shocked, however, when Stein caught the Witch Hunter in both hands, halting its progress towards him.

Malice swore loudly and jumped at Stein, swinging his sword downwards, only for Stein to raise his foot backwards, blocking the attack. With a smirk, Stein swung his hands to the left, fling Maka and the Witch Hunter to the side, where the technique disappeared and Maka fell to the ground. Stein then turned around and thrust his palm towards Malice, electricity surging through it, but was intercepted by Calcifer turning human and pushing Malice out of the way, taking the hit as he flew back.

Stein raised an eyebrow at Calcifer's sacrifice for Malice, but walked over to Maka, crouching down, and reached his hand over to her, only to stop when Soul turned human and covered her body with his, glaring fiercely, "I won't let you touch my meister!" Seeing this, stein reached toward Soul instead...and patted him on the head, "You all pass," he said with a smile, making them all raise an eyebrow. "You and the calm, wild one are willing to give your lives to protect your meisters. That's all you need to earn a pass in my book," he explained, that smile never leaving his face.

Soul pointed at Black Star, saying how Stein killed him, when his finger dropped when he saw Black Star with his head on Tsubaki's lap, glaring weakly at Soul, "That's not fucking funny!", he weakly said. It turns out Sid was also in on this ruse, but Malice also knew one other person who was in on it and when he realised that, he clenched his fist and threw a punch into the ground, making a small crater as he grit his teeth in anger. "FUCK SAKE! I KNEW LORD DEATH SET THIS UP. HE KNEW JUST HOW I WOULD REACT," he yelled, anger rolling off him in waves.

As Stein was about to explain, the lab door opened and out strolled a woman who looked to be a little bit older than Malice, so 17 or 18, with long silver hair that ended at her waist and was messy in places as if she had just gotten out of bed. She was wearing purple pyjamas that had stitch patterns adoring them and little skull slippers on her feet and was rubbing her eye yawning, "What's with all the noise? Can't a girl get some sleep?" she asked.

Stein smiled at her, "Finally awake, Karina?" he asked the girl, who gave him a pissed look, "How can I sleep with all this goddamn noise?" Stein chuckled at her with an expression one would give to a family member that they cared about, something which made Malice pissed off and made Calcifer look at him in worry, "So, experimenting on someone else huh? Someone that clearly means alot to you?" he demanded as his fists clenched tightly. Stein took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, proceeding to smoke as he looked at Malice, "Now Malice, it isn't like that-," he began, but Malice didn't care.

"I'm gonna make you pay old man," he grated out angrily, as he used some of the strength he had left and sent it to his hands and arms, electricity flowing around them, and charged at Stein with his powered up legs and began to throw a punch at him, only for the woman to intercept and catch the punch, glaring at Malice, "Back off kid, she warned as she kneed him in the stomach and kicked him away. She was good, he had to give her that, but he wasn't going to be stopped.

Spitting out blood, Malice charged at Karina, with Karina charging at him, and both exchanged blows rapidly, blocking each others hits and striking back with one of their own. Karina then knocked aside one of Malice's strikes and his soul wavelength went shooting towards a group of trees, completely obliterating them and leaving a crater in their place. They both jumped away and were about to continue their fight when, all of a sudden, Stein grabbed both of them by the tops of their heads and held them apart, glaring at both of them, "The pair of you are to stop this senseless fighting. The test is over, no more fighting is needed," he warned as he dropped them, only to receive a glare from Malice, but Stein and Karina noticed something else in Malice's eyes, it was as if he was...hurt.

Malice turned around, as Calcifer joined his side, and glared at Stein with that strangely hurt look still in his eyes, "It is clear that girl is more important that certain people," he said simply, proceeding to walk off home, leaving them all there. Stein sighed and looked up at the moon, puffing out a big cloud of skull shaped smoke as he did, and sat back onto his chair, "I guess his feelings still haven't changed. His hatred still burns bright like the sun," he thought to himself. Next to him, Karina was looking at Malice's disappearing figure and frowned, "So that's Malice huh? I wonder if he can at least learn to accept me...," she thought.

Back with Malice and Calcifer, the latter was looking at his partner with concern, wondering how he felt about this new revelation, "So, what are your thoughts on that girl?" he asked Malice, only to see the boy's fists clench so tight they turned white. "That bastard, you can tell he moved on pretty fucking quick. This changes nothing though, all it does is fuel my hatred even more," he said as he looked up at the moon with strengthened determination, "I vow it. One day...I will kill Stein"

 **AAAAAND END!**

 **Whoo was a doozy to write but this will sow the seeds for my characters story to blossom, i hope you are all as excited as i am for Malice's adventures**

 **As usual reviews are appreciated but no flamers they will be ignored.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Keep those souls pervy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The new student**

 _"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body. If the soul is filled with hatred, can the soul still be deemed a sound soul? What if an emotion such as hatred were to overflow from a person's soul? Would their soul still be sound? Or would the person's soul be drowned in the darkness?"_

The sun rose over Death City, the orange ball panting heavily with a creepy wide open mouth grin. The students were inside, ready for class and to see if Spirit would be taking their class once more. Calcifer was sat in his usual seat, looking at Malice and wondering how he was feeling about last night's events.

Malice was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up onto the desk and arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling with the fringe of his grey hair shadowing his eyes as he sat there deep in thought. His thoughts kept travelling back to that night that they went to Stein's house, the hatred and disgust he felt ringing clear in his mind.

When he had returned to the DWMA the day after that remedial lesson, he had headed straight for the death room to question Lord Death about that lesson and why he went against their agreement. Just thinking about Lord Death waving it off made him clench his fists in anger, with Calcifer raising an eyebrow at the action.

It was then that the door opened and Stein wheeled into the classroom, "Okay class, today we will do a dissection," he stated, making them all groan. Malice rolled his eyes and just glared down at Stein, while maka raised her hand with a grimace, "Uhh Professor Stein, since you started teaching us all we have done is dissections. Every single day," she explained.

Stein looked over to a big cage on his right and flashed a sadistic grin at the large white and pink bird that was standing within the cage, "Yes but today we will be dissecting something much more interesting than frogs, today we will be dissecting a rare species of cuckoo, almost endangered," he said with his usual sadistic glee, making the bird sweat in fear.

Maka once again raised her hand, "We can't dissect that sir, it's extremely rare, almost extinct in fact," she explained but Stein just grinned wider, "All the more reason to dissect one now before the species is gone." At this, Malice rolled his eyes in a disgusted grunt and stood up walking to the door and opened it, "I'm outta here," he said, walking out with Calcifer nodding an apology to Stein and shutting the door behind him.

The class looked at each other and began talking in confusion with some, including Maka and Tsubaki, looking at Stein for his reaction. Stein was looking at the door with an odd look on his face, as if he was..sad about something, but the look quickly disappeared as he began the dissection, leaving Maka and Tsubaki wondering what was going on between Stein and Malice.

Outside, Calcifer looked over at Malice and sighed, "You ok Mal? You usally don't walk out of class like that," he asked his friend, concerned for him. Malice ran his hand through his hair and clenched it afterwards, "How can that bastard just sit there as if nothing was wrong? As if what happened between us never happened?" He sighed and headed for the door to go to a nearby balcony outside.

Outside on the balcony, Malice and Calcifer looked out over the academy, "Anyway, let's not talk about the guy alright? Let's enjoy the day," Malice suggested to Calcifer, who nodded and lent on the wall of the balcony. As he looked out over the academy, a sudden thought arose in Calcifer's mind and he licked a fang absently, "Did you know we are getting a new student today? Appratnyl it is Lord Death's son," he stated, making Malice raise an eyebrow.

"His son huh? That should be interesting," he began, but was interrupted by a commotion coming from the front of the academy, which was below them. They both looked down to see Soul and Black star standing in front of the doors to the academy, both smirking at the three people in front of them.

One of the three was a tall girl with dark blonde hair that reached to her mid back, dark blue eyes and sun-kissed skin with a slim build and sizable bust. She was wearing a cowgirl outfit that consisted of a tight, sleeveless, red turtle-neck belly shirt with a white tie over it, dark blue jeans with a studded belt, blakc high-heeled boots and a white cowboy hat with rounded edges that slanted upward.

The second of the trio was a girl who was shorter than the first girl with bright blonde hair that reached down to her chin. She had light blue eyes, a slim build and a larger bust than the previous girl, something which Malice noticed, much to Calcifers amusement. She was wearing the same outfit as the previous girl, except that this girl was wearing puffy dark blue shorts and the edge of her hat was a perfectly rounded edge.

In the middle of these two girls stood a boy that looked to be the same age as Malice and the others and was only as tall as the second girls shoulder. He had short dark hair that was a neat sort of bowl cut that had 3 white stripes running from the front left side of his hair and around to the back and from what they could see, his eyes appeared to consist of a bright yellow outer ring while the inner ring was a golden colour.

He had a skinny build and was wearing a black suit that had 6 white rectangles on it on the seam where the sleeves attached to the jacket and four small rectangles running along the front of his jacket with both sets of rectangles being symmetrical. He was wearing a white dress shirt underneath the jacket and just under his collar was a metallic skull that seemed to be a sort of tie, the whole look of the kid screamed "symmetry".

"He looks different from what i pictured," Malice said, making Calcifer nod, "Yea, doesn't look like the son of Lord Death does he?" "You two can't really say much with how you guys look," a voice sounded out, making the pair of them look at the door to find the girl from the lab standing there with her arms crossed.

Her white hair was now brushed neat and looked to end just above her ass, with a black strip of cloth wrapped around her forehead like a bandanna. She had dark blue eyes and a fang hanging out of her mouth and on her left cheek was a stitch going from the bottom of the cheek to the left side of her chin.

She had a slim build and was wearing a grey, sleevless shirt than ended above her belly button, revealling a stitch running down the right side of her belly. She was also wearign dark jeans with black straps going around the waist with a strap going down from the right side of her hip to halfway down the top part of her left leg. On her hands she was wearing black sleeveless gloves and on her feet were a pair of black and white Death City Converse.

Calcifer smiled in greeting to her, but Malice just glared at her and turned back to look at the commotion below. The girl, Karina, walked up to them and looked down at the ground, "Ah i see Soul and black Star decided to challenge Death The Kid. I hope he knocks the crap out of that annoying twerp Black Star" she said to them, making Calcifer laugh and even causing Malice to smirk, but quickly drop it.

She then looked at Malice, "By the way, you aren't a bad fighter, ya know?" she said to Malice, who nodded and continued to watch the scene down below, where the two girls had transformed into twin silver pistols with black markings on them that Death The Kid held upside down with his little fingers using the triggers. Malice looked over at Karina and Calcifer, "I've heard of those two girls. They are the Thompson sisters. The eldest and tallest one is Liz while the younger and shorter one is Patty. They were criminals on the streets of Brooklyn when they were found by Kid and taken in as his weapons," he explained.

Down at the fight, Maka, Stein and Tsubaki had now appeared at the front and were watching the fight . Black Star was attempting to pick up Soul in his weapon form but was unable to lift him, even causing Soul to spit out blood and shout at Black Star for hitting him with his soul wavelength. They then went it this dramatic scene where Soul was telling Black Star that they could never be partners, with Black Star asking if they can still be friends.

Much to the amusement of the spectators, Soul and Black Star began to run at each other in slow motion, like two people in a bad romance scene and hugged each other, but this was short lived when Kid shot them, blowing them away and simply stating, "oops, sorry...my fingers slipped."

Soul and Black Star soon got up and rushed at Kid, both striking at him again and again, only to get knocked away each time and even doging an atatck from Soul where he jumped at Kid in his scythe form, narrowly missing him. While they fought, Malice looked at the three souls of Kid and his partners and raised an eyebrow, That's interesting," he stated.

Karina looked at him, "What is?" Malice looked at her, "Kid's soul is quite a serious and mature soul and the sisters souls seem to feel affection for him...no it's more like admiration. Suppose that is because he rescued them i guess," he mused. Calcifer raised an eyebrow and smiled, "That seems the most likely reason," he agreed as the three of them continued to watch the fight below.

"I guess it is time to end this. Soul Resonance," Kid stated as he crouched down low with his arms pointing forward and his soul suddenly grew in size as a black, electrical skull with a long tail began to move around it and all of a sudden the guns in his hands become bigger and more hi-tech, looking more like minature rocket launchers. Pink balls of soul energy began to charge up on the front of the guns and, when they were fully charged, Kid stood up, "Executioner mode. Fire," he stated and fired the blasts at Soul and Black Star, blowing the pair of them away and leaving them in a crater with skull shaped smoke rising.

Now that the fight was over, Malice flipped over the wall down to the ground and whistled, impressed at Kid's power. Stein, Maka and Tsubaki looked at Malice as Karina and Calcifer landed behind him, with Kid looking at the trio also as he stood up, "And who might you be?" He asked them. Malice stepped forward, hands in his pockets and smirked as he stood in front of Kid, "Name is Malice and you are Lord Death's son, a grim reaper. Calcifer scythe mode," he called to his partner who nodded and and turned into a demonic looking scythe with a deep brown head that had spikes running to the base of the blade that extended out like the fang of a terrible beast and was as black as the night.

Raising an eyebrow, Kid raised his guns in his fighting style, the left gun pointed downwards and the right gun pointed upwards, and smirked at Malice, "You're that meister i have heard about, the one who is a one star meister but has the power of a three star," he observed, gaining surprised looks from their spectators. Malice shrugged as he hefted the scythe over his shoulder, "Let's see how i stack up in comparison to a reaper," he stated as he charged forward to attack.

Malice swung the scythe at Kid, who blocked it with his guns and swung a kick up into Malice's stomach, only to be blocked by the handle of the scythe which Malice swung upwards. They kicked away from each other and soon Malice was on the defensive as Kid began to shoot bullets of compresed soul wavelenght at him, with the bullets dissipating on impact with Malice's scythe which he swung in a circle to block the bullets.

Malice then jumped in the air and swung the scythe around him as he descended down to meet Kid, who once again blocked with his guns. Malice then planted his feet onto Kids guns and used them as springboards, jumping high into the air where he flipped upside down and held his arm out, "Calcifer, Chakram mode," he called.

In a flash of black light, Calcifer appeared in his hand as a circle of metal with black handles in the middle of the circle giving the middle of the circle a cross patternwith spaces between the handles. Around the edge of the metal circle were four golden wolf heads that each had 3 sharp blades coming out of their open mouths.

Grinning at the weapon, Malice threw it at Kid, who blocked it with his guns, and landed behind the boy as he tried to hold back the still spinning weapon. As soon as he landed behind Kid, Malice charged forward, hand thrust forward and surging with electricity, and placed his palm onto the small of Kid's back, "Soul Force," he called as the electricity burts from his hand and sent Kid flying across the ground, only to land on his feet as Malice caught the Chakram in his hand.

Stein raised an eyebrow at the use of his own technique, "Impressive," he said, "For someone as young as he is, using Soul Force is quite a feat." Kid stood up straight and got into his fighting style once again, "You are indeed strong. Consider me impressed," he said to Malice, who just grinned and nodded in thanks. It as then that Kid crouched low and smirked at Malice, "This has been fun, but it is time to end this game," he said as he closed his eyes, "Soul Resonance, Executioner Mode," he stated as his guns turned into the cannons once more, his blue soul with white stripes growing even larger.

Calcifer swore as he looked on from inside the Chakram, "Shit, this isn't good Mal. Those blasts are concentrated soul wavelength," he explained to Malice, who just whistled impressed and looked down at the Chakram, "Then maybe we should resonate and show him OUR technique," Malice suggested to which Calcifer nodded.

Malice and Calcifer both closed their eyes as they began to resonate, "Soul Resonance," they called as their souls began to expand with power as well as they began to power up for their technique. Maka gasped at what she saw, making Stein and Tsubaki look at her, "Malice's soul...it is so big. His power has even become equal to Kid's," she observed, causing Stein's eyes to widen as he turned to the fight, his thoughts everywhere, _"Just how powerful did Malice become? Where was he hiding this strength?"_

"Get ready Kid, now you get to see MY power," Malice exclaimed as he raised the chakram into the air, where it floated behind him and hovered, moving in a circle. It was then that faded images of Calcifer's other weapon forms appeared, the sword, greatsword, twin claws and scythe, and all floated in a circle with the Chakram as energy began to flow amongst them.

Tsubaki held her hands to her chest as her eyes widened, "What is that technique professor?," she asked Stein, narrowed his eyes," It's Malice and Calcifer's soul resonance technique. The weapon forms of Calcifer join together, each form supplying energy for a powerful blast of soul wavelength," he explained. Malice held out his hands as black energy began to gather in his palms, "Let's end this with a bang Kid," he suggested to his opponent, who nodded in agreement.

With both techniques fully prepared, Kid raised his cannons at Malice, with Malice pulling his hands back, ready to thrust them forward, "Fire" he called, and fired the blasts at Malice, who thrust his hands forward calling, "Soul Force Flare," as a blast of black, searing soul wavelength sped towards Kid's blasts, colliding with them and causing both blasts to explode in a blast that caught both fighters within a cloud of smoke.

"MALICE!" Maka, Tsubaki and Karina, screamed out, the latter of which making Stein look at courtyard became so quite you could of heard everyone bretahing as they waited for the smoke to clear. The smoke evntually cleared and revealed both fighters on one knee, panting heavily as they stared at each other.

Kid was the first one to get up, slowly but steadily, and raised his guns to finish the fight, "You're a worthy opponent, Malice," Kid stated, impressed with his opponent, who weakly nodded and smiled, "You aint so bad yourself."Kid's arms began to lower, looking like he was too weak to finish the duel, when all of a sudden Liz Thompson spoke form her weapon form, "Don't give in now Kid! Look, that kid has a stitch scar on the left side of his face but not his right," she yelled out, making Kid squint his eyes to see and then widen them in what seemed to be disgust, "Disgusting, he exclaimed, receiving a certain finger from Malice.

Just as it seeme dthat Kid would win the duel, he suddenly keeled over onto his back and blood poured out of his open mouth, leaving everyone standing there all thinking, _"What..the..hell just happened."_ Liz and Patty appeared, with Liz pulling Kid onto her back to support him, "He will be fine. Just a little cut," she explained. Stein wheeled his chair and looked up at the unconcious Kid, "What got cut?"

Maka strolled up, offering an explanation, "I think i know. When Soul jumped at him earlier in his weapon form, he cut some hair off of Kid's bang. Kid was too busy to notice but when he eventually did, he fainted and spewed out blood because he was no longer symmetrical," she explained. Malice coughed and raised an eyebrow as Calcifer appeared next to him, "He has a fetish for symmetry?!" he asked, surprised.

It was then that Lord Death appeared and looked at hois unconcious son, "Hello, hello everyone. I hope my son wasn't causing you any trouble, " he asked them. Karina grinend and shook her head as she moved over to try and offer Malice some support to walk, "No trouble. He had a duel with Black Star and Soul and then Malice afterwards," she explained to him.

Lord Death raised a hand in understanding and nodded," I see. Well if you all don't mind, i'm going to take Kid home now," he said to them. Maka and Malice both suddenly grew curious as to what Lord Death's soul looked like, so they both decided to take a peek but couldn't see his soul, _"Ah well. I guess Lord Death just doesn't have a soul,_ " they both thought as Malice fell back, unknowingly falling against Karina, and was unconcious.

He woke up a fewhours later in the infirmary and looked around, seeing Karina sat in the chair next to his bed, "How did i get here and What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded. Karina just sighed and glared at him, "I brought you here when you fell unconcious so you're welcome asshole. I'm here because i wanted to sit with you until you woke up," she explained. "Where is Calcifer?"he askedher, ignoring her insult of him, "He wen't to get some food since he was hungry," she explained.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up, "Listen, i don't know why you hate me so much,but listen to what i have to say. You thought that I was someone new that Stein was experimenting on, this is not the truth got it?," she said to him but held her hand up when he began to interrupt. "Stein told me about what happened between the pair of you, i won't say anything to anyone so don't worry, but what happened between me and him is that he saved my life when i was dying and took me in, becoming like a father figure to me, kind of like how he was to you" she continued, noticing how Malice's fists clenched at her words.

She looked down until her eyes were shadowed by her hair and clenched her fists in her lap, "Love me or hate me, but i'm in yours and Stein's lives now. I just want you to accept me as being a part of them," she said softly, causing Malice's eyes to soften a lil. He huffed and looked away, "Well...thanks for bringing me here...i guess," he gruffly said, making her look at him and smile softly, "I guess you aren't COMPLETELY bad," he added.

As they began to talk, mostly from on Karina's part de to Malice STILL not trusting her or liking her just yet, Malice ended up deep in his thoughts, replaying the fight in his mind, _"If i can make a fight between me and Death The Kid a draw, then maybe i'm getting strong enough to finally take Stein down,"_ he thought, awaiting the day when he could finally take his revenge for what Stein had done to him...for how Stein betrayed him.

 **AAAAAAAAND CHAPTER END.**

 **Wooo this took me so long to do due to distractions but it is finally done.**

 **As usual enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think and, as usual, hate comments and flamers will be ignored.**

 **This is HaremKing666 signing off. Keep those Souls pervy everyone**


End file.
